


Horsemen of the End of Days

by Acana312



Series: Battle of the Divines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acana312/pseuds/Acana312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 Horsemen of Death are uniting to bring war upon the world and the armies of angels are doing all they can to stop them. And the world of men is stuck in the middle of a war between two armies of divine creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsemen of the End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> This pilot is just to get some opinion. I have not decided to keep writing this ubt I will decide accordingly.

**PILOT**

 

_**Femine** _

             Young man ran into the dark back alley. The noise of the hooves beating the ground were echoing in the empty street. The young man looked behind him, screamed in horror and started running faster. He turned a corner and he saw that the alley was a dead end. When he turned around he twitched  before the sight. There was a man in front of him, covered in black clothes, standing tall on his black horse. The mysterious man jumped down from his horse and he rasied his right hand in front of the young man's face. Young man found himself sticked to the wall behind him, unable to move, his feet were not touching the ground. The mysterious horseman spoke. His had the raspy voice of ancient times. "Your time is up." The young man started begging. "No! Please no!" The horseman thouched the silver ring on his finger. "I saw your soul Chris Jackson, and it belongs to me. You will suffer eternaly. You will feel the wrath of Femine." Femine pointed the ring to Chris. His body streched, his scream broke the night. A white beam of light came out of his mouth and went into Femine's. The light went away after Femine devoured the soul. Chris' body dropped on the ground, his eyes had lost the light of life. Femine took a deep breath, pleased with himself. "Sinner souls." He smiled. "Amazing." He got on his horse. Before he reached the end of the block the shadows twisted around him and the horseman disappeared.


End file.
